This invention relates to a side cutting can opener with a double grip, particularly to one having a double grip to be easily gripped to close for clamping the lip of a can, and easily rotate a rotatable grip for cutting the annular side of the upper lid of a can.
A side cutting can opener is used to cut an outer edge of the lip of a can. In performing cutting operation, a pull wheel moved by a grip and a cutter clamp an inner and outer edge of the lip of an upper (or lower) end of a can, and then the grip is held on the outer edge of the lip of the can with one hand, and a rotatable grip, fixed on the grip and moving with the same axis with the pull wheel, is rotated with another hand. Then the pull wheel moves along the inner edge of the lip of the can, by rotation of the rotatable grip, and the cutter moves along and cut the outer edge of the lip of the can so that the cut-off portion of the can may form a can cap possible to over on the opened portion. Further, the cutter does not extend in the can, with the food in the can not becoming dirty. So the can opener of this structure is better hygienically than conventional can openers.
The side cutting can opener operates firstly to clamp the lip edge of a can and then rotating the rotatable grip for cutting the outer edge of the can. Conventional side cutting can openers are classified into two kinds, a single grip and a double grip. Those of the single grip uses a rotatable grip for clamping the lip edge of a can by controlling a pull wheel in moving laterally. Then in clamping the lip edge of a can the rotatable grip has to be turned back, enlarging the gap between the pull wheel and the cutter for the lip edge of the can to move therein, and then the rotatable grip is turned forward again to shorten the gap between the pull wheel and the cutter to clamp the lip edge of the can more tightly so as to begin cutting precess, resulting in inconvenient handling. In addition, clamping action often fails.
As to the conventional side cutting can opener with the double grip has the double grip located at the right horizontal side for clamping, and the rotatable grip, moving with the same axis as the pull wheel, is operated on the double grip, so the other hand rotating the rotatable grip has to be elevated a little higher than the hand holding the double grip. Therefore a user feels very tiresome in rotating the rotatable grip. Traditional upside cutting can openers with double grips instead of side cutting, have a double grip vertically closed, far better for most consumers to use. But those with the double grip being clamped horizontally is not so suitable for most consumers.